


Seducing The Poolboy

by James_Stryker, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV), Bunk'd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Erections, F/M, French Kissing, Large Cock, Massage, Missionary Position, Porn, Seduction, Strip Tease, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Shelby Marcus has finally got the whole house to herself for the weekend. Which means, no parents, no twin brothers and no Cyd. However, her day changes when she meets an handsome green-eyed pool cleaner. And sparks will fly in a very arousing way. Co-written by me and James_Stryker.





	Seducing The Poolboy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the shows Best Friends Whenever or Bunk'd. Those shows and characters respectfully are owned and associated by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm having the urge to do another Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd fic, I'd figured I do one right away. Of course, this fic will be featuring my favorite cross-fandom pairing, Shelby Marcus and Xander McCormick! What will I be doing for them, you may ask? Well, you might have to read down just to find out.
> 
> P.S.: Credit will also go out to James Stryker for helping me out a little with this fic. Damn, is this gonna be hot. Once again, I don't own and neither does James. Anyway, on with the fic!
> 
> P.P.S.: Not also both Shelby and Xander are over 18 years old, but this place in an AU-verse in which Xander ends up being on Best Friends Whenever instead of Bunk'd.

The sun was shining high all across the great city of Portland, Oregon, mostly around the Marcus residence. Right now, the sun's rays were now directed at the bedroom where Cyd Ripley and her time-traveling partner, Shelby Marcus had lived. Of course, Cyd was the dirty one and Shelby was always the calm and clean one when they came to room assortment. However, this day was proving to be quite different than ever. Shelby was finding herself falling into a perfect deep sleep, feeling a little peaceful and quiet as ever. And it was for the first time in her life that Shelby didn't have to dear with Cyd's loud snoring, Chet and Bret's loud annoying fighting, or even an angry growling Diesel (who would mostly bark at the cats sitting by the window of the girls bedroom). For once, Shelby didn't have to deal with it all for the entire weekend.  
  
Shelby continued to enjoy her sleep until she heard the sound of a rooster squawking, which would finally indicate in Shelby's mind that it was morning.  
  
"Ohhhh, it's finally morning..." Shelby heavenly sighed.  
  
Enjoying the morning sunrays as ever, Shelby woke up and got out of bed, looking around to see that there was no Cyd around. And she liked it so much. The reason that Cyd wasn't here was that her friend, her parents and the rest of her twin brothers had suddenly went out of town to go to their fearless Grandma Rita's house, which obviously meant that Shelby had the house all to herself. Not that she had no offense about her Grandma Rita, but Shelby desperately needed the alone time she wanted for herself. Both Norm and Astrid respected her daughter's wishes and agreed to let Shelby have her alone time in the privacy of their own home.  
  
After wiping her eyes full of dust, Shelby looked out the window to the backyard, looking at the brand new pool that the whole family bought. And better than that, it happened to be a ground pool with a diving board attached to it. Shelby smiled with quite a huge grin around her pouty red lips, using this little weekend break to her good use.  
  
"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this..." she smirked to herself.  
  
It didn't take too long for Shelby Marcus to shower and brush up before choosing what kind of swimsuit she wanted. Complete with both high heels and a cool silky white/velvet bathrobe in hand, Shelby brushed every last of her beautiful long blonde hair before exiting the bathroom and making her way downstairs.  
  
Before she could step outside though, she opened up the fridge and fixed herself a drink which contained cranberry, orange juice and non-alcoholic club soda. After putting up all the ingredients for her little drink, Shelby then grabbed a towel she took down with her and headed for the backyard.  
  
"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this," Shelby thought as she squealed. "Let Shelby Day begin..."  
  
Checking up the things that she got, Shelby was finally outside where she belonged.  
  
But as she did however, Shelby noticed someone mysterious right by the pool with some sort of pool net in hand.  
  
"Who in the heck is that...?" raised her eyebrow.  
  
The person Shelby was staring at was a man with peach-colored skin, short dirty brown hair with green eyes, a lean yet muscular build, a short gray shirt with olive green shorts and some white sneakers. Shelby didn't know if it was either one of the new neighbors next door, a weird landscaper, one of Naldo's best friends, her other brainiac neighbor Barry Eisenberg, or perhaps an intruder whose fondness was just cleaning pools for some odd weird reason whatsoever. Either way, Shelby wanted to find out for herself. After she put away the rest of her stuff on a beach chair, Shelby decided to face-off against the mysterious pool cleaner head-on.  
  
"Umm, excuse me... can I help you?" asked Shelby.  
  
As soon as the stranger heard this, he turned to Shelby, who immediately felt her jaw drop at the sight of him.  
  
Apparently, it wasn't Barry acting his weird self. Nor was it either a new neighbor or an intruder. In fact, it was an pool cleaner. But in Shelby's mind...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...it was a very handsome pool-cleaner!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here." He asked. "I usually thought no one would be home."  
  
"Well, someone is home, and believe it or not, that is me!" Shelby laughed nervously before clearing her throat, "Okay, that might have started off weak, but let me tell ya, I'm not good at meeting people, especially hot cute hunky guys with piercing emerald eyes!"  
  
"It's okay, I get the feeling when the girls meet me like this." He shrugged.  
  
After rubbing the back of his neck out of shyness, the poolcleaner had decided to introduce herself to the lovely blonde standing before him.  
  
"I guess we haven't been properly introduced, it seems." He shrugged before telling Shelby his name, "By the way, my name's Xander McCormick, I'm the guy your parents hired to clean your pool."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Name's Shelby Marcus, and I still live here." Shelby said, acting with quite a goofy laugh. Oh, how she was embarrassing himself in front of him.  
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Marcus." chuckled Xander. "Anyway, I'm gonna continue cleaning your pool, so you just keep doing what you're doing. I kinda hope it doesn't bother you."  
  
"Oh, I don't really mind at all." she blushed a little. "Like I said, just keep on cleaning and I'll pretty much keep on... tanning."  
  
Just as a way not to embarrass herself, Shelby decided to nudge the hunky pool-cleaner right by the arm as if she was trying to make a humorous joke. Unfortunately, Shelby's humor was as much appealing like a 1-year old. So apparently, her sense of humor was pretty much senseless. Shelby saw that Xander was pretty much clueless about that horrible joke, so the best thing she did was leave Xander be and head right over to her beach chair with that embarrassed blush still on her cute little cheeks.  
  
"Way to embarrass yourself in front of a cute guy, Shelbs." Shelby thought to herself while groaning, "Oh well, maybe a little tan might help get rid of it all."  
  
After taking a deep breath, Shelby reached over to the small radio besides her, turning onto the tune of Danzig's "Mother" before finally undoing the bathrobe and taking it all off, letting her body breathe throughout the clean summer air. The swimsuit Shelby decided to have on was a wonderful glitter-filled pink bikini. It was a string bikini all throughout the bra and especially her thong, which was making her get a little case of the thong itch. But it became no problem as the pink thong showed off those perfect curvy hips of hers. Looks like using mom's old thighmaster really helped her legs out in the long run.

So while Shelby continued to rest on that beach chair of hers, Xander was still spending his time cleaning out the rest of the pool for a living. He suddenly cringed heavily as he lifted up something so brown and foul using that pool net of his. He inspected that thing closeup while trying not to choke on his own bile in response.  
  
"Okay, that so does not look like a chocolate bar." Xander gulped.  
  
The pool-cleaner immediately did the wise thing by tossing out the fudgy brown object over the neighbor's tall fence. Luckily, there was no one home in that house to see Xander toss that small piece of crap over their backyard.  
  
"Well, that took care of that." He nodded to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the pool, Shelby looked right over at Xander and watched him to continue cleaning the pool before picking up the bottle of suntan oil for some reason.

"Hmmm, I bet this will get his attention." she thought.  
  
With just a gentle squeeze of the bottle, Shelby squirted a little bit of the oil around her hands and rubbed them around her arms in a carefree motion. The feeling was quite soothing as if thousands of little mini clouds were all breezing around her pure innocent skin. Sure, the lotion looked a little cold at first, but once Shelby spreaded the entire oil around her skin, the warmth broke out right away leaving her in a wonderful state of bliss.  
  
And then, she went for those long, luscious gams of hers. Applying more oil, Shelby spreaded the gel across her legs and rubbed them up and down gently. It was this kind of scene that forced Xander to finally turn away from his poolnet and straight over to her with quite a nervous gulp forming inside him. Apparently, there were no words at all, describing the way Xander was checking out Shelby's sunscreen-laced body from his exotic standpoint.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise seeing the sexy blonde oiling herself up while lifting her right leg up, proceeding to apply more oil. Shelby looked over at Xander and noticed him watching her, giving him a playful wink and a cute smile to go along with it.

"Oh, wow..." Xander thought as he gulped. "Why must she tease me like that...?"  
  
The pool-cleaner found himself in a trapped in a total state of desperation, being quite aroused of those long breathless legs being rubbed one at a time by Shelby's delicate hands. In fact, Xander felt quite aroused by this scene that he felt a strange exciting sensation bulging through those trousers at his. She was quite the flirtatious one, despite having to fully embarrass herself in front of him. It was obvious Shelby needed more time to herself to figure out what to say to the emerald-eyed pool-cleaner.  
  
And after a while, she finally figured out what to say to him:  
  
"Hey, Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, ma'am?" Xander said, trying desperately to focus on the pool.  
  
"Will you be a gentleman and rub some oil on me...?" Shelby asked.  
  
Those words suddenly made Xander blush even more. Despite all that, Xander attempted to find an excuse the best way he could figure out how.   
  
"Ummm, I'm not really sure..." He gulped nervously.  
  
"Please...?" Shelby begged, giving him the puppy dog eves.

There was no way Xander was gonna resist those precious ocean-filled eyes of hers. He got hypnotized right away by them, which forced the poolboy to change his mind with a smile, "Alright. How about I put some oil on your back?"

"Sounds good." Shelby said.

Hearing his answer, a gleeful Shelby leant back on her beach chair as Xander grabbed some of suntan oil and applied it around his hands. The blue-eyed blonde smirked victoriously, knowing those puppy dog eyes of hers worked wonders.  
  
Xander soon finished applying the lotion to his hands before rubbing his muscular claws across Shelby's shoulder blades. A sweet, blissful moan had formed across her gorgeous red lips, enduring Xander's soft caressing touch with an everlasting shudder. His hands nearly made Shelby's skin melt on the spot from those sharp claw-like fingers of his. For some reason, his hands proved to be much more soft and tingly than hers, proving Shelby with quite the servicing smile from her lips. As comfortable as Shelby's shoulders was getting, she wanted Xander to a lot more deeper than that. Those comfortable shoulders weren't definitely enough to keep a girl like Shelby Marcus occupied.

"How about we get rid of that bikini top?" Xander asked.

"Just the strings, please." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Will do." He nodded in return as he went to undo her bra strings.  
  
All that was left of Shelby now was nothing more than her glittery pink thong and her soft bare back exposed. The sight left Xander blushing all throughout his cheeks with a smile, which made him clearly imagine what Shelby would look like from the front. The pool cleaner wasted no time applying more lotion to his hands and spreaded them down to Shelby's lower back and spine. His ears were soon met from the soft heavenly satiated sighs that Shelby was making from the warm, incredible sensations. Never once had she felt such soft loving hands caress all around her spine like that. Of course, that was until now. Her skin was pretty much the most flawless thing Xander McCormick had ever experienced around his two emerald-colored eyes. It was so precious like the finest diamond that he ever saw at a jewelry museum.  
  
"How does that feel?" he whispered.

"Mmmm. Feels really good." Shelby moaned softly with a satisfying smirk on her face.

Smirking back, Xander then whispered to her ear very muskily, "Where to next...?"  
  
"My hips... please..." She demanded them.

Following her demands high and wide, Xander soon moved his hands down to Shelby's hips, applying more lotion onto his hands, spreading it onto her smooth, curvaceous hips.

He was rubbing them in the form of precious tiny little circles in attempt to keep her precious smooth skin from being rubbed out too hard by him. It was a good thing he wasn't rubbing her furiously, otherwise Shelby would end up wobbling all over her beach chair. Xander was being quite careful on which pressure points to rub at around the hip region, and with each point that he rubbed, the smile and sighs forming inside the blue-eyed blonde would increase. His heart stopped to the point where he looked on top of her, analyzing the entire back view of her body. Impressive back muscles followed by a cute little tush covered by a glittery pink thong definitely got him hot and heavy. But inside, it was not enough for Xander to keep his urges. He knew he wanted to crave more of Shelby, and it wasn't long before his lips take over.  
  
"Hey Shelby?" He asked.  
  
"What is it?" She replied with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, Xander spoke desperately onto her, "If it's okay with you, can you turn over for me?"

Shelby looked back at Xander and smiled at him, "Sure."

It didn't take too long for Shelby to turn her body over for the desperate pool-cleaner himself. Once she did, Xander's jaw dropped in pure breathtaking fashion as he witnessed her unstoppable nude form in front of his very eyes. Everything about her from her tender juicy B-cup breasts, long luscious legs and even her well-shaved woman was 100% perfect. The sight of her was way more enough for Xander to overtake, as it forced him to lose his voice for a little bit. And not to mention that one huge gulp that he took just by staring up close and personal at her sweet little clit.  
  
"You look so gorgeous..." He whispered in amazement.

"Thanks." Shelby blushed.

"You're welcome." He winked back.  
  
Before she could say anymore, she felt something cold enter and tickle her right between her legs. It was a bit chilling at first to say the least, but the feeling soon got warm and relaxing really fast as Xander's tongue fluttered all throughout her wet pink nub like an intruder in the night. Shelby hissed at the feeling right away, finding somewhere to cling to due to the unbelievable pleasure that she felt. Within seconds, Shelby immediately grasped her hands all around the poolboy's perfect boyishly brown hair, clinging them tighter and tighter whenever Xander would start sucking through her clit like a vacuum. It wasn't long before Xander upped the pleasure quite a notch by inserting two of his fingers between his legs and pressing them through and back again. He decided to go nice and slow, relishing the wet, silky feeling of her juices soaking through his fingers like cold wet ice feeling through someone's skin. Mix with the tongue lashing that spreaded throughout her sweet spot, and Shelby was immediately shot with double the pleasure. And it worked too, leaving Shelby shattered with nothing more than loud moans all over her precious petite body.

"Oh, my god...." Shelby moaned.  
  
Xander looked up at the time-traveler once more with her blue eyes meeting with his piercing green eyes while continuing to work his tongue on her clit non-stop and move his fingers in and out of her hole at the same time.

The breathtaking blonde enjoyed quite the smirk that Xander had around from his carpet-munching face. After all, the flavor of her tight wet clit was the most intoxicating feeling Xander's tongue ever felt in quite a long time. It was a whole lot tangier than a single strawberry yet it felt the same kind of puffiness like a single piece of cotton candy. The intoxication grew strong enough for Xander's long reptile-like tongue to penetrate her clit literally like an actual cock plunging through her unexpectedly. Not also that, but his fingers proceeded to thrust through her hole even more deeper as well, therefore leaving Shelby trapped in a hole-filling predicament that even she didn't want to get out anytime soon. This little tactic coming from Xander worked like gangbusters as it forced the power of the blonde's tight little pussy to tremble and shiver out of pure lust. But yet, it indicated that Xander was about to experience an incredible climax from her that he wanted to feel closeup from the rest of the smirking face.   
  
Before she could finally reach the climax that she wanted, Xander stopped himself immediately, whispering up to Shelby with a teasing smirk, "Uh uh, you don't get to cum until I say so..."  
  
"Ooooooh, you naughty tease..." cooed a pleasing Shelby in return.

The two returned to meet their gaze again which forced the two to enchange a tenderous tongue kiss in return. Gleeful moans broke inside Shelby non-stop, leaving her pretty little mouth more aroused and turned on thanks to the feeling of Xander's hot long savory tongue. And it kept her aroused enough for Shelby to grasp and caress the big massive bulge forming inside Xander's tight khaki shorts. The handsome pool-cleaner couldn't help but form a lusting moan himself, knowing how soft, gentle and pleasing her grasp around his package was. It was clear what Shelby was wanting out of him, and it wouldn't be long before Xander was finally willing to give her what the blonde time-traveler was looking for.  
  
He stood right up to let Shelby work on his button and zipper respectfully before finally zipping him down altogether. What she saw next would amaze her and leave her breathless. The image of his erect 9-inch cock emerging from his khaki shorts left a pleasing impression inside Shelby unlike any other, leaving her no other choice but to lick her lips softly out of pure hunger. She wanted this kind of sexual appetite, and an appetite Shelby was bound to get.

An ecstatic Xander stayed perfectly still long enough for Shelby's plump red lips to slurp around the head of his cock in circles. The charming green-eyed poolcleaner endured the feeling of his phallus being invaded by the corners of her mouth, feeling quite a wet slippery feeling in return. Shelby squeed naughtily as she relished in every inch of him that was so far fitting inside her delicate throat like a glove. After all, she opted for a gentle pace, now going so careful to suck him off without getting her entire mouth sore.

"Ohhh... shit..." hissed a sex-ridden Xander, who tried his best to keep his balance from the speed and pace that Shelby was now going. Luckily for the pool-cleaner himself, he managed to hang onto the rest of the chair handles while the vivacious plump-lipped blonde continued to suck and slurp the hell out of his ever-loving cock. Shelby even took the time to break out of his phallus so that she could stroke him in a smooth laid-back motion. The grip around his throbbing cock looked so comfortingly warm that it let out the deepest moan that Xander could ever let out. It sounded more like a shudder, but it was lusty enough for him to break out of his little virgin-like spell.  
  
Shelby continued to suck, slurp and stroke him for a good minute before the feeling around her tight pink clit got so wet that the only thing she was now thinking of his long bulbous phallus fucking her non-stop. She immediately noticed this and broke right away from him, leaving Shelby to spread both her long legs and her vaginal pink lips as a way to tease him. From the position that she was in, Shelby looked up to the brown-haired hunk and replied with such seduction, "Please give it to me..."  
  
With a voice like that, there was no way Xander could resist that demand. He immediately went to work and positioned the end of his hard wet cock into her clit, pressing through in order to make Shelby let out a cute squeal of pleasure. She bit her lip tight as she could as Xander proceeded to shift his hips back and forth, penetrating her walls with the greatest of pure ease. At first, it got a little slow and nice with all the careful thrusting, but as time continued to go on per second, his speed immediately began to pick up now going into a patient medium-sized pace. His member was a different story once Shelby decided to clinch her penetrable clit in the process, which now made it even more tighter and harder for Xander to press on. And he loved that out of the blue-eyed blonde herself, who demanded more pleasure from the desirable poolboy.  
  
"Harder... MY GOD, FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!!" shouted an aroused Shelby.  
  
And harder he did, now stepping up his thrusting hips in breakneck speed. Speed like that was more than enough to make Xander's stamina waste away on him but he hardly cared at all. His plunging cock was more than enough to get the blonde time-traveler's loins sizzling with twice the pleasure. With every thud and pound her hips had experience, Shelby would use those nails of hers to latch onto Xander's soft back skin and press them tightly as she could, coming this close to stabbing him. But she knew how to be careful with herself knowing how much all of that pressing forced the head of Xander's cock to push onto her deeply. And while that was enjoyable for Shelby, she felt a little sore between her legs, knowing how much of the phallic beating her clit was taking per second. That didn't stop her from taking it like the champ that she was becoming though.  
  
That intense thrusting proved to take his toll on Xander though as the poolboy slew down just to catch his breath.  
  
"Shit, I'm starting... to get out of it..." Xander said between breaths.  
  
"It's alright, Xander... just let me... take control of this... and switch..." Shelby also said while catching her breath for a minute.

Being the delicate lady that he was, Shelby moved out of the beach chair nicely as ever, forcing Xander to relax himself from this amazing experience. It didn't last long though as Shelby immediately placed her curvaceous rump all around his hard member and squatted down with a big gigantic moan, once again feeling his erected hardness around her drenching wet caves. Her constant straddling and twerking all around his stiff member caused quite an ounce of adrenaline to charge up to Xander's hips, therefore meeting her bubble butt-induced movements with his by thrusting his cock upwards straight to her hot wet pavement. Xander's entire manhood was literally being smashed to kingdom come thanks to all of the jumping momentum and curvaceous hip weight that Shelby possessed inside her. Their combined rocking now turned this unbelievable right into a death-defying rollercoaster, and neither Shelby OR Xander at that point, wanted to stop right away.  
  
Her fast and furious cowgirl ride forced the pool-cleaning hunk to leak pre-cum out of the side of his cock, therefore sprinkling around a good portion of Shelby's pink harness as a omen to what was gonna happen next. She felt it right away, forcing her blonde self to straddle the hell out of Xander's pulsating member ten-times fast. This immediate feeling brought out the sweat forming out of their bodies as a result, gleaming down from the thrusting, hip movements and intense body heat that the two blazed out on each other's loins. Xander's throbbing manmeat pulsated minute after minute after minute before he felt a large twinge spazz through his hips, now forcing him to lose control of the ride and send his cock into maximum overdrive all over Shelby's blazing clit with the power of one shout.  
  
"Shit... I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" He shouted out.

And it was from that shout that Shelby made the biggest banshee-like moan there ever was, feeling the soft silky load of Xander to release inside her with glee. She hung on tight to the poolboy in attempt to endure every single load that was shot out of him and onto her already cum-filled womb. Her body flushed in pure delight as Xander continued to fill her up more and more until he finally couldn't take it anymore and passed out only out of pure ecstacy. But he did it with a smile and a smirk filling across his lips, making sure Shelby was filled so much that even some of his seed was oozing from her clit and all the way down to his exhausted manmeat.  
  
It wasn't long until Shelby immediately found herself exhausted, forcing her pretty little head to rest right along Xander's sweaty muscular chest. The poolboy couldn't imagine if this was heaven he was in or still here in Earth thinking of the hottest sex he just had with a strikingly hot blonde. After all, it was Shelby who managed to seduce him just by using every ounce of body she ever had in order for him to come to her. As Xander's nose was greeted by the whiff of vanilla coming from Shelby's hair, the timetraveler sighed dreamily as she looked up to him with a striking smile.  
  
"Mmmmm, that was so much fun..." She smirked.  
  
After forming a chuckle himself, Xander took in a deep breath and replied, "Totally... so glad I needed the break anyway..."  
  
"Well, I'll let you rest up. Nice of you to work me up with that lotion, stud..." Shelby winked before getting off of Xander and immediately headed out for the pool.  
  
Once Xander saw the blonde beauty took a naked dive onto the cool waters of her family's new swimming pool, the poolboy had no choice but to smirk back and say to her with a murmur, "Anything I can do to help, Mrs. Marcus."  
  
Feeling relaxed as he only could, Xander stretched out his arms and kicked back into the beach chair, therefore continuing to watch the flawless blonde swim underwater with a captured heart. He then sighed out with his eyes closed, saying with flair, "Man, I love my job..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it's been a while since I've written a cross-fandom for this pairing. It almost feels like a long time for me, go figure. Anyway, you wanna see more Shelby/Xander hotness coming from yours truly? You know what to do. Read, review and send me a feedback if you want. Until next time, peace out and stay frosty, everyone!


End file.
